


I clothed myself in your glory and your love

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Jock Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Fuuuu can you write nr.14 of the latest prompt list you posted? The party pick-up one *__*as klaine, sorry.<br/>>> Answered your call for a pick-up from a drunken party even though you’re my brother’s friend and I’ve only met you once because it sounded like you really needed to get out of there AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I clothed myself in your glory and your love

The sound that makes Kurt wake up completely is his phone’s ringtone.

Because there is absolutely no reason for Beyoncé to start singing while Kurt himself is owning that Broadway stage.

Ah, good dream.

“‘lo?” he slurs into the phone, eyes closed and trying to press his cheek even deeper into his pillow.

“Kurt?”

That gets him out of his bed immediately, already fixing his hair even though his caller can’t see him.

“Blaine, hi,” he replies breathily, now fully awake. “What--how are you?”

A deep sigh comes from the receiver, and even though Kurt has only met Finn’s friend once before a big “meeting” in Finn’s room, Kurt can picture him standing somewhere.

Where was Finn supposed to go with the “guys” tonight?

Ah, right, the after-party for not being eliminated by the school from Lima Heights.

Big whoop indeed.

“I’m … good, I guess?”

Kurt frowns at his phone. “What’s going on?”

And how did you get my number, did you ask for my number, you did you sly dog you, goes unsaid.

For now.

“The party at Puck is turning, um …,” Blaine replies, hesitant in a way that is far too endearing for Kurt’s well being.

“Wild?” he suggests and Blaine chuckles--though he does sound embarrassed for some reason.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Blaine says. “Puck complained about there not being any girls at the party, Finn suggested he kissed me if he wanted to make out with someone so badly--”

“Excuse me?!”

“I guess Finn thinks that a gay bro is always down to help a bro?”

Many thoughts pass in Kurt’s brain in a short timespan.

One, Blaine is indeed gay, that was not just an impression or wishful thinking.

Two, he’s going to give one Hell of a sermon to Finn when he comes home.

Three, Blaine. Is. Gay.

Halleloo, brothers.

“Let me guess, you are a bro but not that much a bro?” he asks instead.

“No, not that much. Not that I have anything against Noah, he can be attractive--”

“When he showers and cleans up in all senses of the word, been there, go on.”

“... Oh, right. Anyway, Puck got offended when I said no, because … no, just no, should be enough, and I sympathize with the Cheerios more than I ever expected,” Blaine rambles and Kurt is already putting his shoes on. “And then Azimio started saying that if I couldn’t even make myself useful, there was no point in keeping me around, and Finn defended me, and now they’re all drinking and pushing each other around and--”

“And you need to get the Hell out of there, gotcha,” Kurt completes, zipping up his hoodie over his pajamas. “I can be around Puck’s house in 10, 15 minutes. Will you be okay?”

“That’s really, really kind of you, Kurt,” Blaine replies, and something in his voice around Kurt’s name makes him warm all over. “I’ll wait for you.”

“See you soon, Blaine,” Kurt replies, checking twice that he properly hung up before picking up a pillow to squeal into it.

Okay--now he can go and act semi-normal with a guy he met once and has been dreaming about ever since.

Of course he can.

The sentence repeats itself in Kurt’s mind through the all drive to the Puckerman’s house, but when he spots Blaine standing there, hands buried in his pocket and fucking beaming at him when he spots Kurt’s car, Kurt sighs.

Good God he can’t do this.

“Hey!” Blaine exclaims, waving at him like a kid--and it shouldn’t be cute, Kurt should find it nerdy and beneath him, but right now, he wouldn’t mind Blaine being literally beneath him, even if the thought makes him blush.

“Hey,” Kurt replies, opening the passenger’s door. “Hummel to the rescue.”

Blaine fastens his seatbelt before looking at him, feigning a swoon. “My hero,” he says breathlessly before straightening up and smiling at Kurt. “But seriously, I owe you one, Kurt.”

There it is again, that particular care around his name, like Kurt is something to be cherished and l--

Nope, not going there.

“Buy me coffee tomorrow afternoon and we’ll be even,” he says instead, and in the face of Blaine’s silence, Kurt wonders if he oversteps. “I mean--”

Luckily for him, he has the road to focus on.

Respectable driver and all that jazz.

“I’d love to,” Blaine says, voice suddenly soft, but it still rings incredibly loud in Kurt’s ears.

“It would be nice to get to know you beyond the facts that you are Finn’s brother, should-be-star of the Glee Club and an incredible French insultor.”

Kurt can feel his cheeks and ears heating up. “That’s already quite the data you have compiled about me.”

Blaine clears his throat, looking out the window when Kurt glances his way. “Um, yeah, I have seen you around the school and you’re just … you’re very interesting, Kurt.”

“Interesting?”

“Captivating, really.”

Kurt is thankful for the red light that allows him to close his eyes before turning towards Blaine. “Are you serious?”

“Uh?”

“Is this a prank organized by the team, or are you being serious right now?”

“How do you think I got your number?” Blaine says, a crooked smile on his face. “I promised Finn I’d help him with his History essay if he gave it to me.”

“And he did?”

“Well, after giving me a talk about how I better not hurt you, yada yada ...”

Kurt spares a second to send a loving thought towards his brother--that won’t spare him the sermon about trying to make Blaine make out with Puck, but still.

Kurt hums and keeps his hands on the wheel when they stop in front of Blaine’s house. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Blaine straightens up, squaring his shoulders. “It’s a date,” he says solemnly, and Kurt smiles at him.

“It’s a date.”

In his rearview mirror, he totally sees Blaine making some sorts of Victory dance, but he’ll never tell him.

Far too cute indeed.


End file.
